


His Ravenclaw (Draco Malfoy)

by kayleemalfoyyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mature Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayleemalfoyyy/pseuds/kayleemalfoyyy
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Note

Hey babies, it's the author here!

(Yes, welcome to my official book on ao3!)

You're probably going to be annoyed of how talkative of a person I am, so let's dilly-dally and get straight to the point.

𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐄 𝐀𝐑𝐄 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐒 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐌𝐔𝐒𝐓 𝐊𝐍𝐎𝐖 𝐈𝐍 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐒𝐓𝐎𝐑𝐘!

\- 6th year takes place  
\- Her house is Ravenclaw, obviously (hello my fellow ravenclaw bbs!)  
\- they're both 17 at this time, so no worries!  
\- this story does not follow the storyline of either the books or movies. I just made this for fun, and sadly there's no plot. Just some random scenarios of their fun life y'know.  
\- there will be no death eaters and dark marks!  
\- this is always in the narrator's pov, okay? Okay.  
\- the name I have chosen is 'Coralena Ezlynn Davis' and you're friends call you 'Cora' which means goddess, (I didn't made it on purpose, i just searched up cora meaning because it's a cute nickname, and it shocked me BAHAHA)  
\- the characters doesn't belong to me, and all credits belong to dobby <3 except for my own chosen characters, which will later be shown.  
\- this story contains matured scenes which may not be suitable for ages below 13 so I suggest to skip (I'll add warnings before it takes place) or just don't read this story BAHAHA  
\- !Ace Carter is a Slytherin! (one of Cora's close friends.)  
\- if y'all are wondering why my grammar looks like shit, blame my english teacher for that. She sus.  
\- yes, Pansy's our friend in this book. (ps, I only like the actor and fanfic her, cause she's hot.)  
\- if there are misspelled words, please let me know. It's either I'm blind or dumb af.  
\- please don't forget to vote because it means so SO much to me.  
\- also, don't be shy to communicate with human beings on the comment section because y'all's comments are seriously hilarious.

\- Cast -

𝑪𝑶𝑹𝑨𝑳𝑬𝑵𝑨 𝑬𝒁𝑳𝒀𝑵𝑵 𝑫𝑨𝑽𝑰𝑺  
(Katerina Sitak)

𝑫𝑹𝑨𝑪𝑶 𝑳𝑼𝑪𝑰𝑼𝑺 𝑴𝑨𝑳𝑭𝑶𝒀  
(Tom Felton)

𝑳𝑼𝑵𝑨 𝑳𝑶𝑽𝑬𝑮𝑶𝑶𝑫  
(Evanna Lynch)

𝑩𝑳𝑨𝑰𝑺𝑬 𝒁𝑨𝑩𝑰𝑵𝑰  
(Louis Cordice)

𝑷𝑨𝑵𝑺𝒀 𝑷𝑨𝑹𝑲𝑰𝑵𝑺𝑶𝑵  
(Scarlett Hefner)

𝑨𝑪𝑬 𝑪𝑨𝑹𝑻𝑬𝑹  
(Finn Wolfhard)

𝑻𝑯𝑬𝑶𝑫𝑶𝑹𝑬 𝑵𝑶𝑻𝑻  
(Louis Partridge)

𝑮𝑶𝑳𝑫𝑬𝑵 𝑻𝑹𝑰𝑶; 𝑯𝑨𝑹𝑹𝒀 𝑷𝑶𝑻𝑻𝑬𝑹, 𝑯𝑬𝑹𝑴𝑰𝑶𝑵𝑬 𝑮𝑹𝑨𝑵𝑮𝑬𝑹, 𝑨𝑵𝑫 𝑹𝑶𝑵 𝑾𝑬𝑨𝑺𝑳𝑬𝒀  
(Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint)

*The other characters remain the same*

Please answer these questions, I love to see your opinions...

Thoughts in this story?

Do you like the whole cast?

If you're Cora, who'd you like to end up with? Ace? Draco? Blaise? Or theo?

Also, I want all of you to know that I am very grateful that you chose this book to read! Your votes and comments mean so much to me! 

Okay, now that's everything settled..  
Go get your preferred beverages and popcorns, and let's hop right into Cora's life.

May I present to you,

His Ravenclaw by kayleemalfoyyy

(started: January 15, 2021)


	2. One

\- 𝐏 𝐀 𝐍 𝐎 𝐑 𝐀 𝐌 𝐈 𝐂 𝐕 𝐈 𝐄 𝐖 -

"FUCKING CLASSES ARE A BORE" Blaise sighed, as he rested his forehead onto his palms.

He and Cora were assigned as seatmates this year, and they were both grateful for it. They have the best childhood memories ever to be made, and it'll always be her happiest remembrance of Blaise when he was still fascinated in playing crystal hunting with her in their free time.

"God, tell me about it." She rolled her eyes and placed her attention back to the quill she was fiddling around her fingers in agreement.

He gazed at her, quite surprised, "Ooh- never seen you being bored in class before." He snickered, "it's always the 'Sir, I know the answer to that, Sir, it's the blah blah-" He mimicked before chuckling.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "are you implying that I'm a nerd?" The girl queried irritatedly.

"No, but maybe a-" he pretends as if he was thinking before snapping his fingers that he finally caught up the idea in his head. "Ah, a dweeb."

It doesn't affect her anymore, in fact it only caused both of them to giggle. "Nice try Blaise, that name-calling is getting old. Go fetch a new one." She replied in a sassy tone. 

'God, people needed to perceive that being a Ravenclaw doesn't mean you're all about books and glasses' Cora told herself.

Her close friend, Luna, was also being tormented by other students and call her "loony" which means a crazy person. As the same for Cora, she was a "dweeb". It was the hobby of her to set off to the library to scan millions of books with her coffee in hand. It was her safe place. Her comfort zone in a world full of judgement. 

The word 'dweeb' became her nickname as practically half of the school started calling her that and she became famed for it. It all established at her second year where she was egotistical when it comes to books and she's fixated in studying. The reason for that, was because the whole generation of their family was known for doing the best and prove everyone that they are perfect at anything.

Cora and Luna decided to ignore every name-calling which was the best decision to ever make. Since then, students began to get used to both of them avoiding it and instead, accepting for who they are.

Furthermore, the thing that made her even more anguish was the fact that Blaise's friend was the first to start the nickname to her. Draco Malfoy.

"You done daydreaming, Missy?" 

Cora snapped her thoughts back to reality and saw everyone picking up their belongings. Classes were dismissed and she had no idea, and it felt like the whole hour flew by rapidly.

She groaned as she stood up from her seat, followed by Blaise. Habitually, he fetched up her bag and placed it on his shoulder to assist her.

She gave him a drowsy smile before marching their way to exit the room. The next hour was her vacant period, and it was her routine to hang around with Ace. 

"Shame you have classes, you could've hang out with us." She spoke making him envious.

"Don't care, sleeping in class is my routine now." He responded prevalently before handing her books and belongings back to her.

They both shoot a glance at each other and displayed a smile. Blaise kisses her forehead as a farewell which made her blush a little. He's done it consistently but she never got used to it.

As she watched him depart his ways, a soft voice spoke near to her causing her to get startled.

"Bye hottie."

Cora swiftly turned her head around to be informed who it was. Pansy.

"You fucking scared me!" She yelped.

"Good morning to you too, babe." Pansy sends her a delighted grin before pulling her into an embrace.

"Don't you have any classes?" Cora asked her, even though she already knew her everyday answer to that.

"Last time I attended herbology, I was bored to death!" She emphasized her words and rolled her eyes. "If you ever question me about not attending that bloody class, damn well I'll burry you deep in the soil until you grow leaves-"

"Okay, okay.. chill." 

They both exchanged laughter before starting to stroll around the gloomy, and empty halls of the castle, not to mention it was morning. 

The calmness of every inch of the corridors were silent, since all of the students were on their regular rooms for class. Only the tapping of their shoes onto the ground and birds chirping was audible.

"So, where are we headed?" Pansy questioned. "Are we going for another adventure with Luna? I haven't seen her lately." She stated confusedly.

"She's been busy recently." Cora responded. "That's why we can't go nargle hunting again. I miss her though." She added.

Pansy sighed in annoyance, "me too." She continues, "It always amazed me how she makes imaginary random creatures in the forest as her friend and introduce them to us as if they were people. And I always forgot to bring a god damn popcorn, it was hilarious!" She voiced jokingly before popping a gum onto her mouth and started chewing.

Pansy's words were accurate causing her to snicker, "I hope Luna's here to hear all of your bickering." She paused, "although it's cute seeing her hanging around with living things in nature."

They continued playfully strolling around the corridors until it both led them to where Ace was.

Cora's expectation was just Ace and her to hangout, but this time, it had a few changes she wasn't really anticipating.

Firstly, it was pansy who accompanied her out of nowhere when supposedly she has to be alone, but Pansy was her friend and it was acceptable., and secondly.. Ace wasn't alone. In reality, he was with Theo, and- Malfoy.

The three of them were quietly smoking in a small balcony which was the spot Blaise, Draco, Theo, Ace and Pansy's favorite place to get hold of their free time before Cora started hanging out with them.

"Hello boys." Pansy greeted them as she scooted between Theo and Draco and swung both her arms around their broad shoulders.

The three of them got quite alarmed at her welcoming, and turned their heads around to look if Pansy was with someone. And Cora stood there frozen, not knowing what to do.

As soon as her sight laid to everyone, to a pair of grey eyes, she felt goosebumps creep through her whole body, and it made her nervous. Cora never had any business with him, and since the time when Blaise welcomed her, the only Ravenclaw, in their group, only the one and only Draco didn't accept her. They rarely exchange words to each other, nor get too close. Cora finds him quite absurd, knowing that he started bullying her for being a studios person, a nerd to be precise, and she was his always victim. But when she became a piece of their crew, he started keeping his mouth shut and began to ignore every inch of her.

Strange isn't it?

"Come here." Ace demands her as he extended his hand for her to grab. They were all looking at her, and it makes her uncomfortable.

She seized his hand and squished herself in between Ace, and Theo. Both of them were reeking in cigarette, causing her to grimace in disgust.

"You both smell like hell." Cora complained.

"Shut up, as if you don't smoke." Ace snapped back with a snicker, causing both Pansy ad Theo to giggle, but Draco stayed furious. She rolled her eyes in exasperation before chuckling as well.

She was so sure of herself that they all planned this, that smoking was more needed than attending class. The thought of it made her grin; they were always like this.

They all stood restfully in the balcony, watching the panoramic view in front of them. 

Ace's hand slithered down to her waist, the weed on his other hand as he exhales smoke. Theo's arms were both around Pansy and Cora's shoulder, the weed positioned on his mouth. In addition, Pansy's head was resting on Draco's shoulder before snatching his weed and setting them between her lips which Draco didn't mind, and both Draco's hands were glued onto the railings.

Times like this were the best.

Although it's humorous how they didn't inform Blaise about this, and he has to go through a whole hour of lifeless lectures.

Thoughts anyone?

Also, Blaise introduced Cora to their group on fifth year since she was his childhood friend.

If you're wondering why Pansy was friends with a Ravenclaw such as herself, Pansy had a very toxic friend group in the beginning before she was a part of their group. Until you know, Cora was added, she at least have to be friends with a girl.

Please vote and comment! <3


	3. Two

\- 𝐋 𝐎 𝐂 𝐊 𝐄 𝐃 𝐄 𝐘 𝐄 𝐒 -

12:03 pm

THE CORRIDORS AND HALLWAYS began to fill up with students running along and tagging their friends to grab lunch with them.

Cora, Ace, Pansy, Theo, and Draco entered the great hall together, the aroma of lamb chops already hitting their sense of smell causing them to salivate.

Both Pansy and Cora's hands were tangled before she draws them back to her pocket. "I think I have to go in the Ravenclaw table." 

"You can eat with us y'know?" She raised her brows waiting for her reply, but Cora refuse to let her friend Luna eat her lunch alone. 

"I'm good, thanks." She beamed her a smile before parting her ways from them.

She scooted next to Luna's seat, as a plate of sandwiches and lamb chops began to appear onto the tables. Luna sensed her presence, and pulled her to an embrace.

"Haven't seen you like ages." Cora jokingly complained.

"Likewise." Her voice so calm, yet weak it was almost inaudible.

They started digging up into their plates. Poking a piece of meat to her fork, her eyes landed on him. His plate was untouched, his face painted with lack of emotion. He's probably lost his appetite from smoking, or maybe bored? Who knows? 

It felt like an hour of her staring, scanning every inch of his figure until both their sight connected. He caught her staring.

She widened her eyes in surprise as he did the opposite. He narrowed his eyes as if he was irritated. Cora refused to look away, she doesn't want to be intimidated by only the stare of the boy every girl fancies except her.

Tough one I see, Draco thought to himself as he was always used to girls leaving his stare with a blush, but this time Cora stayed. It only gave him satisfaction as a smirk started to form to his lips.

He made their eye contact even more intense, licking his lips seductively he felt a tap on his shoulder. Draco was seducing a girl through his sight but he can't even concentrate since he was sandwiched between the two of the most annoying human beings ever to exist.

Draco sighed before shooting Theo a maddening glare, "the fuck do you want?"

It astounded Theo that Draco was being odd all of a sudden, his plate untouched, and before he could spoke to him, he was still as if he was staring at someone extremely.

"I just want to ask if I can remove the piece of meat on your shoulder." He slowly said, lightly grabbing the meat on his robe leaving a stain.

"How in the hell that meat got in here?" Draco furiously asked while looking to his robe, roughly trying to remove the stain.

Theo gulped, "Blaise threw cheese on my plate, and you know how I hate cheese."

Blaise sneered, "yeah, thanks for blaming that to me when Ace drank all of my pumpkin juice." 

Draco ragingly gazed at Ace, making him raise his hands in the air in defeat. 

Theo rolled his eyes since his speech wasn't finished and were cut off by his friends blaming each other for everything. "As I was saying, I tried to throw that to Blaise but I guess it has a mind of it's own." 

Fucking children, Draco thought to himself once again while shaking his head in disbelief, trying to ignore their rants. Then it popped on his head that he wasn't still finished with Cora.

He lifted his head and came in strong eye contact with her, again. Cora giggled at the sight of them brawling and blaming each other for stealing each other's foods. 

She narrowed her eyes at him, gesturing him to pick up where they left off. Before they could even start, her eyes left his, and it landed on Blaise, who was mouthing something she couldn't quite comprehend.

Cora's eyebrows moved closer together while narrowing her eyes to get a better view of what Blaise's speaking, as she tried to think hard. Blaise shook his head in irritation before sauntering to where she was seated.

Blaise leaned closer to her ear before whispering, "game night, slytherin common room at nine." 

Nine? Is he bloody serious, curfew's at ten! - she told herself making her confused.

Before Blaise could make his way back to his table, Cora snatched his hand, "but curfew's at ten, idiot?"

Her words made Blaise chortle as he leaned once again, "curfew was never in our vocabulary." 

Without any additional information, he marched back to his seat. Luna was still consuming her sandwich before asking, "I guess that's another one of your game night?"

"W-what? How'd you know?" Before Luna could even respond, she nodded her head alerting her that I knew the answer to that, "Ah yes, the queen of senses." I jokingly said.

We both laughed as Cora continued chatting with her, completely forgetting about Draco and her stare a few moments ago. She took this opportunity to talk to her friend as she was sure that she will not end up taking her slumber to her dorm but maybe on the slytherin dorms floor with glasses and alcohol scattered around.

Cora's classes went by briskly, and she finished all her homework in every class in one sitting. 

Dinner with her crew just finished a few minutes ago, and she left them in the great hall as she plopped herself onto her bed. removing her socks, she lifted her feet finally getting some relaxation as the fresh air outside brushed up against her face. Finally, some time for herself.

She grabbed a random book from her bedside table and flipped the pages through. Before she could even read the first word printed onto the page, her door unfastened, Theo coming through it.

Cora became so confused, seeing Theo as if he was running from a ghost and sweat from his face and chest were visible. He went under her bed trying to squish himself underneath but another man came through her dorm.

Ace came running along, together with Blaise who have two eggs on his hands. Before Cora could even speak on what the hell is going on, Blaise threw the eggs on Theo's head, making a mess on her floor. 

Theo lifted his head up from under her bed, and stick out his middle finger. As soon, as Theo stood up, Ace went near him and gave him a brotherly hug, and pretended as if he was sobbing.

The hell is this?

"Okay boys, what in the name of Merlin is this?" Cora shouted making the three of them dumbfounded. "Not to mention the fucking mess you made here!" She added infuriatingly.

They all stood in silence, fiddling their rings, waiting for one of them to speak. They forced glances at each other, not knowing who to explain.

They were like kids who got their mother upset.

Ace cleared his throat, "I introduced Blaise to his crush." 

Cora wasn't satisfied with their excuse and their reason has no point. "Go on,"

Theo exclaimed, "and after that, she said no. So Blaise thought that we said something funny about how he fancy her, and he got mad as a dragon, but maybe the real reason behind that Blaise," Theo focused his stare to Blaise emphasizing his next speech. "Is that she doesn't really like you, sorry mate, gotta accept the truth."

Blaise showed no emotion, instead he grabbed something from his pockets. Another egg was on his hands once again as he lightly threw them to Theo's face. It was a weak throw that it didn't even crack on his face. It just hit the floor and cracked there, leaving thousands of fucking eggshells and yolks scattered.

Ace stood silently in the corner smiling like an idiot.

He probably thinks he's not one of them who'll clean the whole mess up after this.

Cora was quite stunned and curious who Blaise fancy's, "well who do you jave a crush on Blaise?"

"I refuse to tell." He replied dramatically.

"Come on, I'm your friend. Childhood friend to be exact." She waited for him to admit who it was, a grin creeping it's way up her face.

"If it'll make you stop making that face, then fine." He gave in, dragging a wooden chair for him to take a seat on. "Olivia."

"Olivia Celeste Reeves." Ace added.

"Hufflepuff." Theo added again.

"Same year as us too." Ace carried on.

"She has a pet goldfi-"

"Okay, both of you shut the fuck up." Blaise yelled at them, cutting them off, as he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

She was astonished at who he fancied. "Nice one, Blaise." She jokingly snickered.

He rolled his eyes and smirked, "yeah, yeah, now we should get ready for later." He sighed as he stood up and placed the chair back to where it was placed before.

The door unfastened yet again, and this time, Pansy from it. She was panting so hard from running, sweat all over her face.

"Go get him Bla-" she stood stiffly, as she realized she was late from witnessing the boys' scene.

Draco coming from behind her, with his usual annoyed facial expression. He leaned his shoulders to the door frame, not caring about anything in the world.

Cora groaned in frustration, "Clean up."

Okay, I think this one is a bit long compared to the other one, but thoughts?

Poor Blaise, she didn't like him back. Or did she?

Always remember to vote, it means so much to me!

Update: if you're uncomfortable for this story being filled with toxicity, sexual content etc, I suggest leaving this story and not spread negativity in the comments! I love each and every one of you!


	4. Three

𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆 - slight mature scenes ahead, read at your own risk* 

\- 𝐆 𝐀 𝐌 𝐄 𝐍 𝐈 𝐆 𝐇 𝐓 - 

8:37 pm

SHE STILL OWNS A FEW MINUTES to put herself together and make herself presentable. She went through her closet and wasted no time for searching, before reaching a dark blue cropped sweater and a comfy white shorts. She doesn't approve on wearing dresses because it wasn't really her style.

She brushed her hair, and put on a light makeup before scanning how she looked in the mirror at this point. This was her second time encountering something like this, and it didn't ended up too good. It was the opposite.

The moment she got drunk, she wasn't looking forward to getting too intoxicated, but she did. She had done stupid things, and one of those were learning to smoke. It wasn't really her intention, and she knew every shit smoking do to a human being. She knew it was dreadful, but her conscious made her do it accidentally.

Since then, she only has done smoking once and never again. Hopefully. She's anticipating that she wouldn't be wasted like previously.

Cora heard the creaking of the door. She turned around to face who it was, and Theo coming from it. He was wearing an immense white shirt and a brown checkered jacket, and a white sweatpants. Truthfully, he looks good right now.

They both exchanged smiles, before Theo held out his hand waiting for her to grip. Lastly, she placed on her ring to her middle finger, and intertwined both their hands together before exiting her dorm.

"You look-" he cuts off himself, purposely eyeing her up and down playfully. "Pleasing to the eye." 

I lightly shoved him as he groaned pretending to be hurt. "Likewise." 

When the both of them set foot outside the slytherin common room, they both mumbled 'Pureblood' in unison as the wide-reaching door unlatched.

It has been so long since the last time she stayed in this room, and it felt like ages since then. The aroma of earth and autumn from this room made her even more thrilled. Her eyes studied every part of it, her eyes roaming around like crazy.

"Babe, over here!" 

Cora located her eyes to where the voice came from as she saw all of them awaiting her to join them. She made her way to their group circle, and sat between Pansy and Ace. 

Pansy was wearing a black casual dress that hugged her curves, her hair on a messy bun, and a random slippers that doesn't even match. Blaise, on the other hand, was wearing a black polo with gray designs. His buttons weren't attached all the way through making his chest quite visible, and a black shorts on his bottom.

Ace was wearing something similar to Theo's, his excuse was that they were twins at this moment. A brown checkered jacket and underneath it was a black oversized shirt, and a white sweatpants as well.

Her eyes landed on Draco's, and genuinely her mouth gaped open in astonishment. He was wearing a plain black shirt and a gray sweatpants on the bottom. His blonde hair was still messy as if he was forced to woke up. He was wearing something simple- yes. But the way he looks with those were captivating.

The whole group were already in their places except for Ace who was fetching the cups to be used in drinking. Once he had gotten the highball glasses, he proceeded back to his seat but before he could even manage to do so, he stumbled over his own foot causing him to collapse alongside the glasses on his hands to break.

Theo and Pansy both bursted out laughing, with no intention on assisting him at all. Cora giggled softly, Blaise slapped his forehead in disappointment, and Draco quietly smirking at the scene.

"The game hasn't even started and you're already out of yourself." Blaise interrupts, not finding any of this hilarious. 

Ace was laying firmly on the ground, as if he was dead. He slowly lifted up his head, his visions already spinning like crazy, "huh?" 

Pansy held her stomach, laughing breathlessly. "I shouldn't find this hella funny." 

"Okay, okay. Cut the scene, amd let's play." Blaise announced strictly, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and highball glasses and filled them all up.

Blaise handed them over to each one of us, before the clinking of our drinks were made in unison.

Theo cleared out his throat before speaking, "Everyone know how the gane works?" 

"Wait- what game?" Ace all of a sudden queried lazily.

"Oh right, I know." Ace added, then taking a few sips from his glass.

Blaise groaned, "Alright, let's start." He reached for the bottle before continuing, "who wants to go first?" 

"Theo?" Blaise asked him, waiting for him to approve.

"Hmm, I choose Pansy." He pointed his finger to her, then drinking his glass filled with whiskey as Pansy did the same.

"Alright, Theo to Pansy." Blaise mumbled.

"Pansy, truth or dare?" Theo inquired, spreading his arms wide around the couch behind him.

It took a few moments for Pansy to respond, "not in a mood for a dare right now, so I'll go for truth." 

"I have just the right one for you," he stroked his hair, as he adds, "after this game, who do you wish to fuck?"

Pansy widened her eyes, a grin coming up to her face. She gave Cora a quick glare, "To be honest, it could be anyone."

Theo and Ace nodded in surprise, with Blaise cheering on the side. Cora already knew this manner of Pansy since last year. She informed her that she never thought of being in a relationship because it's complicated rather than just picking random guys to fuck with.

"Never expected that." Ace uttered in complete disbelief, chuckle following it.

"Okay enough complains," She rolled her eyes while meandering her eyes to choose. "Ah, how about coral reefs over here."

Cora wasn't expecting to get called but she was aware that Pansy would elect her anyways. "Mhm?"

At this particular time, she can sense that Pansy was ready to humiliate her once again like the last time but in a kindly way. But this is just a stupid game, if she'll go for a truth, it's easy to tell untruths or find a way to trick them. Whatever it takes to avoid Pansy's exaggerating questions.

She faced her with a wide smirk before asking, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Would you rather roughly fuck Blaise," she paused, leaning closer. "Or Draco?" 

Who even asks that? It's impossible to be Blaise, considering he's her childhood friend and she identifies him as her sibling for how close their friendship since their young age. On the other hand, Draco. Of all she could've chosen, it was him. And her reply to that will absolutely- entirety- obviously never be in a relationship with him. Although she hasn't seen the real him. Overall, this is just another one of Pansy's intricate questions.

She couldn't let her eyes roam around to see what their reactions was, but she was sure of it that they were all awaiting her shocking response.

She awkwardly sighed, "or"

Pansy scowled defiantly, crossing her arms over to her chest. "Or wasn't even in the option. To make it clear, Draco? Blaise?" 

Why do you have to make it tough? It could be Ace or Theo, but why those two?, She spoke kn her conscience.

"Blaise."

An awkward silence emitted from the room, making her ten times uneasy. She focused her gaze on the floor steadily.

Out of nowhere, Ace stood up from his position then seating next to Draco. "Poor man, if only she knew how big you are." Ace pecked a kiss on his face but Draco shoved him away.

"It's her loss anyways." Draco uttered, glancing at her direction. Cora slowly lifted her figure up and peered at him, the feeling of goosebumps crawling up against her skin again.

They were staring at each other for a longer time than she anticipated to, until she heard a snap of fingers. "Calling the attention of our beloved fish savior." Pansy snapped.

"Stop calling me that." Cora scrunches her nose up at her before groaning.

"Oh, can I choose next? Even though it's still not my turn." Ace interrupted, standing up and grasping a bottle of whipped cream.

"Anyone who desires to choose a dare, raise your hand." Ace added, seating back.

Pansy once again raises her hand aggressively, biting her lips in excitement. Ace nodded and smirked at her behavior, then sitting across in front of her with the bottle of cream on his hand.

"Lift your dress for me." Ace murmured to her ear, leaning forward making Pansy lay flat down on the ground, trapped in between Ace's arms. Without wasting a second, she raised her dress, revealing her cycling and stomach.

He shaked the bottle before popping the cover open and casting the cream onto her stomach. It made Pansy shiver once Ace's tongue started gliding gradually, purposely making her feel enthusiastic. Her breathing became unstable while giggling.

The rest of us sat completely still and soundless, watching both Ace's and Pansy's every move. Without a moment, the two started performing something not quite a dare anymore. We realized it until Pansy moaned loudly while chuckling, her hands tangled on Ace's hair, and him licking her jawline.

Blaise smirked, proceeding to his room with no words. Theo laughed to himself, pouring more alcohol onto his glass before swallowing it until the whole glass was entirely empty.

Cora didn't knew her next step and she wasn't expecting for this game night to let something intense like this occur. She assumed it'll only be games and drinking, but it wasn't.

She breathed deeply, and reached for another bottle of fire whiskey displayed onto the floor. She poured a heavy amount of it to her glass and drank the whole of it. She wiped her lip unhurriedly using her thumb, until she notices someone staring at her direction.

She tardily gazed at him, the effects of her drink starting to affect her at this point. She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, as she noticed him lingering his eyes up and down her figure. She felt like she was craving for something, and she needed it now, she can't wait for it any longer.

Standing up, Cora tied her hair in a ponytail slowly, letting him see herself in a better angle. She was doing this on purpose, making sure she captures his attention. Everything was spinning and she was starting to lose balance. Her legs started to tremble, making her grasp on the couch's arms for assistance.

Draco stood up from where he was located, quickly making his way next to her. His hands snaked around the back of her figure down to her waist, creating shivers to her spine. 

He didn't delayed any moment, and briskly bit the skin of her neck making the girl moan softly. He left love bites to her, and licked them slowly after. Until he reached sucking her neck up to her jawline, he murmured to her ear, "come with me." And lightly bit her lip.

And she obeyed.

Uh oh, what do you think will happen next?

Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea, coral reefs!!

Leave a vote! 

Also, I wanted to say that I appreciate your support in my book and I worked so hard for it. Thank you so much for 300 views loves!


	5. Four

𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆 - mature scenes ahead, read at your own risk*

\- 𝐈 𝐍 𝐓 𝐎 𝐗 𝐈 𝐂 𝐀 𝐓 𝐄 𝐃 -

SHE HAD THOROUGHLY FORGOTTEN the curfew, and had completely lost track of time. She didn't mind it though, this moment would something she will never forget. Both in a good way and a bad way.

Draco managed to keep a straight face although he was utterly intoxicated, meanwhile Cora was giggling like a blockhead.

As the both of them entered Draco's dorm, he locked the door and muttered a charm inside the room so they wouldn't be heard. As soon as he turned around, Cora couldn't help it anymore, and hastily smashed her lips to his. Draco felt her eagerness as he made their kiss even more intense. 

Cora's heart pounded like crazy in her chest but she enjoyed every second. She felt her knees began to tremble and weakened as Draco's hand slowly crawled up to her neck and began sucking once again her skin.

She couldn't keep herself noiseless, as moans started to fill up the room. But both of them couldn't care less. It became rough each second, making her grasp for his wrist, then tilting her head even more so he could get even more access to making her feel the best.

He cuts himself off, and scanned her figure up and down. Instantly, he pushed her near the edge of the bed and started undressing himself. Cora was stunned by how his body was godly seductively tempting. The moment he immediately took off his shirt, it was her signal to do the same.

She took off her hoodie, leaving herself with only her black underwire bra. Without a minute to spare he shoved her onto the bed, with his hands located to her neck slightly choking her. He roughly pulled her in, hungrily claiming her mouth as both their tongues swirled possessively. 

Her whole body shuddered tot he feeling of his frame leaning on her with both his arms trapping her. He started moving down until he reached her breasts. Abruptly he unclasped her bra without permission but she approved it. He began to suck her nipple as his other hand started to play on her other breast making her moan softly. 

Her hands gripped his hair, "fuck," she moaned. Her sounds only made Draco even more crazier with her. It's like a music to his ears but he'll never admit it.

As much as he'd like to taste every bit of her at this moment, he needed to make her scream for him. Already. Now. He can't take it any longer. And he did. 

In a quick second, he removed his sweatpants alongside his boxers. Cora was just following his every move, but she took a halt once she sees how big he was.

He wasn't lying a moment ago..

"It's her loss anyways" she remembered..

"Too eager now, are we?" Cora joked, giggling at their eye contact.

He ignored her words and mumbled in a husky voice, "take off your remaining clothes for me." 

Cora completely lost her mind and she thought it would be the best opportunity to make him beg, at least she'd try to. "And why would I? You're not the boss of me."

Draco smirked at her behavior, but he wanted to inform her who's in charge and he couldn't let himself be bossed around by someone than himself. "This is my room, I'm fucking in charge." 

Before he pulls her shorts, he trailed down his cold fingers from her stomach to her waist and murmured, "up." She followed his direction and lifted her hips up to assist him. As soon as they were both bare, he stroked his cock before placing them in between her entrance.

Her breathing became shaky, and got quite nervous of how big he was, she knew it would cause her pain. Without asking for her permission yet again, he slided his cock inside of her, making her gasp. Her mouth swiftly found its way to her mouth to shut herself up but Draco didn't let her.

"Don't, I want to fucking hear you scream." He spoke with gritted teeth. He pushed himself inside of her fully, a slight pain starting to build up as he slowly pound himself to her.

"Oh my God," she moaned, leaning her head into the pillow. She never thought of how he could even fit it inside her, but the feeling was perfect. Her toes began to curl at the intensity.

Her mouth gaped open before Draco connected their lips once more. It was as if he was trying to destroy her lips with how dominate and eager he was at this point. He began to move faster, both of their breaths unbalanced. 

"Shit- Draco," she whispered next to his ear and him hearing how she pronounce his name was enough for him to feel something. He kept going, only moving faster and faster.

Cora wasn't used to this before, as more pain wash over her and she couldn't take it anymore. He trailed down love bites to the crook of her neck, and licked them to tickle her making the girl giggle.

She then felt a knot starting to build up inside her as her walls started to tighten around his dick. As Draco placed bruises through her, his groans became messy as he felt himself tense up inside her.

"Fuck, Draco I'm-" Cora whimpered and cuts herself as her thighs started shaking like crazy. Her hands gripped tighter onto his hair, as he felt himself about to release as well.

"Shit-" Draco groaned. Cora threw her head against the pillow on the intense pleasure she's encountering. As they both felt their climax, she felt his warm liquids spatter inside her and to her stomach as well.

They were both panting hard, as he collapsed beside her and quickly grabbing his sweatpants and putting them on.

As soon as he wore them on, leaving him shirtless, he plopped himself to his bed and coated himself in blanket. Not even caring about Cora being left without anything to cover herself from the coldness of the room.

She layed flat on his bed, staring at the ceiling. No thoughts were coming up inside her mind, as she felt dizziness and a pounding headache.

She took this moment to doze off, and probably regret everything that happened on this night. She'll totally go insane when she wokes up tomorrow.

Aaahhh! Did you guys like it? Please let me know! (Oh, and I know this one's kinda short, but I'll make the next one longer, I promise!)

What do you think happened to Ace and Pansy?

Please vote! It means so much to me <3

Also, I just wanted to let you guys know that I will try my very best to update every single day! Even though I have so much homework in school.. please be patient and I hope y'all have the best day!!!

(This isn't the aggressive Draco, wait for a few more chapters and we'll get there! 😏)


	6. Five

\- 𝐋 𝐈 𝐁 𝐑 𝐀 𝐑 𝐘 -

SHE FLUTTERED HER EYES OPEN, as the rays of sunlight poured through her window. The brightness of it made her groan, feeling a few headaches from last night.

She hasn't remembered every detail of what occurred, but she was hoping she didn't do anything that'll make her regret it in her entire life.

She took a quick glance to her watch,

8:12 am

It soon reminded her that it was weekends. The thought of it made her feel productive, and as the sound of wind and chirping of birds outside her window caused her to be fully awake.

She yawned lazily and wore her slippers, proceeding to her bathroom to make herself look like a human being from an utterly disgusting zombie because of how dark her eye bags were. She suddenly noticed that her lip were a bit swollen, and she had no idea how it happened. It made her curious and think of the possible scenarios that occurred in their game night.

The last single piece of detail she recalled was Pansy and Ace cutely eating each other on the floor which she finds revolting. But it was her friend Pansy, and she knew her mannerisms so she was quite used to it, amd it was acceptable.

After she arranged everything in her room, she exited her dorm and made her way downstairs to grab lunch with whom she may bump with.

Her eyes scanned the great hall for her friends, until it landed on Ace who was steadily sitting alone at his usual seat, poking the beef in front of him with his fork. His face resting on his palms in boredom.

It was odd seeing him quiet and alone, considering he's the glue to our group and basically the joker. She scooted next to him and bumped her shoulder to his to seize his attention, "good morning!"

He slowly faced her, giving her a drowsy smile. "Hey beautiful."

"How's your morning? Quite lifeless I see." She lowly spoke, trying her best to comfort him to whatever he's dealing with right now.

"No, it's just-" he moved his figure closer, before focusing to her. "I had so much thoughts from last night, I could barely get proper rest." 

I held out his hands and intertwined them together, "me too." I paused, then popping a piece of beef onto my mouth, "i couldn't make up what happened last night."

"Mhm, Pansy was so intoxicated, she almost left me breathless on how she.... moved y'know?" 

Cora snickered at him, "you know how skilled she are when it comes to that kind of stuff." 

"But there's something about her," he paused and leaned to her shoulder whilst staring at the ceiling. "It's like I can't get enough of her." 

Cora frowned her eyebrows at how alcohol affected him so much that he started smiling as if he was flirting with the ceiling. "She tastes so good lik-"

"Aw, that's cutely disgusting Carter." She cuts him off and rolled her eyes, shoving him away.

"You're just saying that because you haven't experienced doing those kind of things." He defends himself, dusting off his shirt. "But if you did, I promise you, you'll get so obsessed."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I said no-"

"You know what, let's just find the others. They're like missing children amd both of us are the parents searching for them." He joked, before standing up and snatching her wrist almost causing her to stumble.

"Are you in a fucking hurry? I almost trip-"

"I spot one little piggy!" He voiced, pointing at Theo's direction.

He snatched my wrist once again, making her almost slip as she sighed in annoyance. "Can you stop pulling me?"

"Hey guys." Theo greeted the both of them, as he rubbed his eyes lazily.

Cora studied his looks and truthfully, Theo looked like he never slept in his entire life or even blinked at all. His hair was messier and dark circles were under his eyes too.

"Someone didn't sleep well too." Cora mentioned.

"Three more piggy's to search Cora, come on." He aggressively grasped her wrist and pulled her for seeking their other friends.

Both of them ran along each of the corridors and hallways of the castle. "I'm feeling like a detective right now." Ace ducked under a desk of an empty room and jumped from a chair like an idiot but he's not even going anywhere.

"Are you done playing like a child?" Cora crossed her arms to her chest, standing straight outside the room.

"Okay mom." He replied irritatedly before making his way next to her like a disappointed mother and a crazy fucking son.

We strolled past through empty rooms, letting our feets lead the way. As hours passed by, we found Pansy and Blaise but Draco was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't her concern or business to know where he may be, but a part of her wished she knew.

"Where do you guys wanna hang out?" Blaise interrupted her thoughts.

She got quite startled, and figured a relaxing place for them to spend time together. "How about the library, anyone?"

All of them exchanged peers waiting for another response but there was none, "Library it is." Blaise spoke.

Cora found herself sandwiched between Theo and Blaise, while Pansy was with Ace at the back, quietly flirting at each other. It was the boy's habit to keep themselves near to her and Pansy, meaning that they were taught to be a gentleman. Blaise was the strictest out of all of them, and he never approved of random boys breathing next to Cora.

The moment they set foot inside the library, Cora sensed that usual feeling where she felt like she was home. She can finally gain peacefulness on her surroundings since loud noises weren't allowed at this place.

"Anyone has a pencil?" Theo queried us, scratching the back of his head.

"For what, mate?" Blaise frowned her brows up at him.

"I feel like am artist today, do you have one?" 

"Let me see, Aha!" Blaise reached for a pencil on his pocket that seemed it came out of nowhere.

Theo started sketching and doodling weird lines and circles, and created scribbled writings. He became aggressive with his pencil, as they all glanced at him.

Cora had red a thick leather book in one sitting but she wasn't still satisfied. She stood up and started meandering around every aisle, seeking for an interesting topic. As soon as her eyes captured one, she took them out. But the spot where the book was from, she peeked through the hole as a familiar figure was standing behind the opposite aisle she was in.

She kept her eye contact with him, as she slowly followed his every move. 

Draco was staring firmly on the ground amd she straightaway knew his conscious had filled up with thoughts. Maybe where his friends are? What happened last night? Who knows?

He had a blank expression painted on his face, and resumed to keep a straight posture without moving. She got bored of it, and figured it would be the best to greet him on purpose for the first time in years.

She inhaled deeply before trailing to his place. The moment he detected her presence, he became furious and annoyed. Cora saw how rapid his demeanor change when he spotted her.

She sprightly moved closer to him, trying her best to, hopefully start being friends. "Hi"

He didn't respond, instead he avoided her frame and started abandoning her. Cora cannot fathom why he despises her so much, and all her years she was so curious and desperate on knowing why.

"Draco- wait-" 

He turned around assertively, already tired of her stubbornness. "Don't you dare even call me with my first name, it's always Malfoy to you." He forcefully spoke with gritted teeth.

She was alarmed at his behavior, making her mind swarm with thoughts that maybe what she's up to is wrong. But she refuse to show her weakness like any other girl when it comes to Malfoy.

"Fine, then why do you awfully dislike me? I haven't done anything wrong to you." She finally gave in, making Draco stop from his tracks.

He snickered then slowly took a turn and ignored her question, "you really are clueless huh?"

"What do you mean?" Her curiosity got the best of her, she frowned her eyebrows.

"You should feel fucking disgusted that you just fucked someone bewitching as me." 

She became more confused, trying to connect all the dots together but still has no clue.

"What-"

"Last night Davis." He leaned closer, hovering himself to her small frame. "We fucked and that's what bloody happen."

It left Cora speechless. Until everything that had taken place last night washed through her conscience. How they moved in sync, how she followed his demands, and mostly how she was willing to pleasure herself to the boy she utterly loathed.

Yes, it happened beyond belief but there was something of her that she doesn't regret. 

As soon as the boy vanished in front of her, she slowly stormed back to where her group was. She imagined and try to put everything in place, and calm herself down.

And she thought this day couldn't get any worse.

As requested, this ones long! About 1600+ words, hope y'all like it.

Thoughts anyone?

What do you think Theo's sketching?

Don't forget to vote loves! <3

I'll try updating again tomorrow, I have so much schoolwork I haven't done lmao. I hate school 😭 (time check- 2:15 am)


	7. Six

\- 𝐌 𝐀 𝐓 𝐂 𝐇 𝐈 𝐍 𝐆 𝐏 𝐀 𝐈 𝐑 -

SATURDAY FLEW BY in a blink of an eye, followed by Sunday. Cora just finished off consuming breakfast with Luna, and she was anticipating for them to go for another nargle hunting. Sadly, Luna declined since she reasoned she had a few other business to take care of.

She drifted herself from scanning books scattered on her floor. Letting them absorb her head to escape this tragic people. Her favorite books was greek mythology related or aged books, because it seems so interesting and odd at the same time. It's fragrance every page comforts her.

Grabbing a pencil placed on her ear, she dragged a piece of parchment and started sketching her friends faces. This was her hobby since a very young age. 

Her door creaked open, as she lifted her head to seek who it was. 

"Bonjour mademoiselle!" Blaise greeted, bowing his head pretending to be some kind of a prince.

Ace followed his footsteps and entered her dorm too, "My turn, erm- Hola?" He spoke slowly, making him confused. Blaise slapped the back of his head while chuckling alongside him.

Pansy then joined them, "Howdy, Babe!", She pressed a kiss on her cheek and sat herself next to Cora, twirling Cora's hair in between her fingers.

Lastly Theo and Draco united the others. Theo plopped himself on the edge of the bed and layed himself down while Draco leaned to the frame door and crossed his arms.

"How did you guys get here?" She asked eyeing each one of them. "Riddles are getting harder every second."

"With the help of our loving daddy." Ace responded, nodding at Draco's path with a wide grin.

It caused all of them to giggle and snicker at his remark. It took a brief moment of silence until Blaise spoke, "is it just me or this castle is getting dull every second."

"I bloody agree with you!" Pansy protested, rolling her eyes before continuing on braiding Cora's hazel colored hair.

"To get straight to the point, Hogsmeade anyone?" Theo sighed, and arose from bed.

"I'm in."

"Yes, please"

"Count me in."

"We can't count you considering you're not even a person." Ace grumbled to Pansy

"Oh, what am I then? Mhm?" She argued..

"Seems like food to me." Ace responded, playfully biting his lips attracting her, making the rest of them gasp and groan from their frame of mind.

"Cut the sass, and let's go." Blaise sighed in frustration before storming outside the room, not taking a halt to the rest of them.

Theo, Draco and Ace joined Blaise, but Cora yanked Pansy's wrist before she could exit her dorm. "Wait for me, my hair tie is missing." 

She accepted her order and gladly waited for her. She searched under her bed, pillowcase and bedside table but hse couldn't see it.

"I'll take it from here Parkinson." A male voice uttered near.

"Are you sur-"

"I'm absolutely sure." He growled, making her exit the room with her hands raised up in defeat.

He smirked at himself, admiring Cora's presence in front of him. Cora's heart felt like it will erupt from her chest, as she felt herself tense up around him..

She moderately lifted her head high, finally making strong eye contact with him. Her breathing stuttered and she didn't know how to act about him.

"What are you looking for, Davis?" He voiced in a raspy tone, keeping his posture straight and dominate her.

She started boiling up, and infatuated at the same time. But she must keep herself together from humiliating herself once again. "M-my hair tie."

He snickered leaning closer at her, settling his large frame on top of her petite figure because of their height difference. He glanced at her lips, then back to her eyes. "Looking for this?" 

Out of nowhere, he dug his hands from his pocket and pulled out a hair tie which looks familiar from what she recall. It was her hair tie. 

How in the bloody universe did it find it's way to him? She never went to Draco's room, and never will.

"How did you-"

"Left it on my dorm last night," he mentioned, fiddling her hair tie on his fingers, toying with it.

"Last night Davis." He leaned closer, hovering himself to her small frame. "We fucked and that's what bloody happen."

She recollected his words, and she knew. 

She felt embarrassed of the thought of what happened last night between them. She sighed awkwardly and started stuttering random words she can think of. "G-give me that." 

His towering shape made her feel intimidated at him. She lifted both her hands up to grab her hair tie back but he didn't let her.

Frustratingly, she exhaled. "That's mine." 

"A-ah, what's the magic word?" He pouted teasingly, letting her be stressed around him to tease her even more.

"I have no time for games Malfoy-"

"I said, what's the fucking magic word." It wasn't a question anymore, it was more of a command and she got startled.

She breathed sharply and rolled her eyes, "Please?" She begged.

"Good girl." He returned patting her head.

Cora shoved his hand, and pushed past him exiting her dorm. As she marched downstairs to join her friends, she can't help but feel something like sparkles through her body, and it's indescribable.

She still can't acknowledge what happened last night, since it was still all a blur. But know she knew that it was quite a successful mistake.

"Did you guys shag-" Ace mumbled with his arms gripped tightly around Pansy's hips.

Cora ignored their interrogations, and scrammed way past them with a grimace. She decided to precede to hogsmeade rather than waiting for the rest of them with him.

"Someone's fuming." Pansy responded.

Draco united them with a proud smirk on his face, hands on his pocket, standing tall. They all stared at him up and down curiously, and took a quick peer at each other before nodding, "alright then, hogsmeade here we go!" Ace cheered.

"Six butterbeers please," Theo said to Madam Rosmerta, receiving a nod and genuine smile from her.

"Sundays are crucial, it didn't feel like a day to rest." Ace bickered, leaning his head to Pansy's shoulder. If you're wondering if they are dating- no. They're more of a fuck buddies, since they both have the same opinion on relationships being complex.

"I can predict both of you will start hanging out more often, and probably shag each other every night." Theo spat, counting his galleons to pay.

Ace simply pecked her cheeks then licking it after, causing a high-pitched giggle to emit from Pansy's mouth. "Indeed."

It was never her and Draco's intention nor was it on their wishlist to confess what happened at their game night. They both knew it would ruin their reputation. As for Draco, he had done it with someone he despises, and as for Cora, she had done it to the boy who was so full of himself and she finds it repellent.

As their drinks were served, Pansy sat on Ace's lap. They were minding their own business as if they had a world of their own, then started flirting once again. Cora felt this time filled with boredom even though she's with her friends, she wished she could've spent it with Luna in nargle hunting instead. She misses her so badly.

Ace and Pansy resumed making sheep eyes at each other, and the rest of us exchange awkward glances. Until, she sensed Draco lingering at her direction. Cora took note of his every move and eyed him back.

The two of them continued studying each other's eye, until Theo cleared his throat, "Are you both done staring?"

She blinked to snap back from what felt like an hour of their shared eyegaze. 

"This two have been quite absurd all of a sudden." Pansy returned, sipping from her drink.

"Is there something wrong?" Blaise added, "Cora? Draco?" 

She briskly answered, "of course not, why would there be?" She forced a laugh but no one did the same.

'Embarrassing, Cora' she told herself and fixed her stare to the ground instead.

"It always been my conception that these two are a matching pair." Ace stated, eyeing both Draco and Cora.

Blaise shook his head and sniggered, while Theo and Pansy hyped Ace's opinion up, cheering him even more. Draco sat motionless, keeping his focus to his drink.

"Ayo mate, you alright?" Theo queried Draco.

"I'm fine." He swiftly replied and with a quick turn, he furiously exited the shop and left them speechless. He was too busy thinking something, and his bloody annoying, talkative friends couldn't even keep their mouth shut for a damn minute.

But what are the thoughts going on his mind?

I know this one's kinda boring, but I promise it'll get better soon. Please be patient for the both of them. They really have the opposite behavior so..

Anyways thoughts?

Don't forget to vote and comment as well!

Again, I am vv thankful for all of yours horrific comments. It truly made my heart feel the best- you guys are the best! You guys are my heart.


	8. Seven

𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆 - slight mature scenes ahead, read at your own risk*

\- 𝐀 𝐒 𝐓 𝐑 𝐎 𝐍 𝐎 𝐌 𝐘 𝐓 𝐎 𝐖 𝐄 𝐑 -

THEY ARRIVED BACK to the castle, and they all mouthed their farewells before returning back to their common rooms and dorms. Only she was the one to split from them since she's a Ravenclaw. 

As soon as she pulled her door open, she saw her owl flew by outside her window just as the moment she entered her dorm. She then recognized a folded parchment that was left on her bed.

Cora scurried and gripped the paper, looking to who it may belong.

To my loving fish,

Mom and Dad wanted me to tell you that we'll both be spending our Christmas break at our Manor.

Exciting isn't it? I'll get to see you again. Beauxbatons is getting boring lately and I'm jealous that you can hang out with boys.

Girls here are starting to bully me, as much as I wanted them to give a taste of their own medicine, I'll get expelled.

I should've chosen hogwarts before our first years. Your little sister is such a dumbass an I can see it now.

Well, enjoy your days there, and keep an eye on Blaise. I wonder how bloody handsome he looked right now.

Sincerely yours,

Flora Davis (your future mediwizard)

She sighed sharply and frowned her eyebrows. 

'not another one of those lifeless christmas breaks' she told herself.

Christmas breaks at their home was just dull. Yes there's loads of decorations and delicious dinners, but there's this random boy who's attendance in their manor was fully checked. He's a young boy for her age but he's kinda creepy for her.

Presently, it was the best time for her to be solely doing her hobbies like reading or sketching. But right now, she's not interested in doing them.

She has never been on the astronomy tower- well besides her classes, and she decided to do so.

She meandered around the castle, looking for where it was located. Until she found a spacious, open area spot. Telescopes were placed in every corner, as strong winds went past her. It wasn't midnight, and that would be a good chance of having a romantic time for yourself, but it was noon.

The view in front of her is absolutely breathtaking. She was astounded. The astronomy tower was tall enough for her to seek the beauty of the outside world. It was the perfect view of both the starry sky and the peaks of every hill and the lake.

It was calm. Her favorite.

She closed her eyes, then inhaled the fresh air and exhaled right after as she smiled. She went closer to the railings and take hold of them. The coldness of the metal made her shiver.

Half an hour passed by, and she couldn't take her eyes off the surroundings. That is until someone behind her spoke, "What's a dweeb doing somewhere up here?"

From that person's voice, she already had a hint of who it was- Malfoy. 

She groaned as her state of peace were disturbed. She didn't faced him, still focusing on her sight towards her. Suddenly, it became windy and her body started shaking since it rapidly went from a warm to a cold atmosphere. 

He stood next to her, admiring the field of vision ahead of them. Then he noticed her arms wrapped around her shoulders to keep herself warm.

His mind debated on letting her borrow his leather jacket, or let her stood there frozen until she couldn't move. The thought made him grin, and she sensed.

"What are you laughing at?" Her demeanor changed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but-" he cuts himself, before taking off his jacket leaving him with an oversized dark colored shirt. "Here."

Even her conscious made her debate on taking it or refusing to wear it. "I-I'm good."

His actions made her feel some type of way. As if her heart is bursting out of her chest and a creature in her stomach wanted to erupt. She tried to hide her smile, but she doesn't want him cold either.

That is until, curiosity takes over her facial expression on why he's all of a sudden acted this way towards her. And this had never happened before. Draco noticed her and asked, "What's up with you?" 

"Why are you doing this?" Cora asked him while his hands were still extended with his jacket.

"Doing what-"

"This-" she glanced at his jacket, "why are you being nice all of sudden?"

"If death came near you and you stood frozen in the next couple of hours, students will spread the news that I let someone die in my favorite spot-" He smirked, "so now you know."

He's joking. Maybe he isn't a terrible person after all. Maybe he doesn't always cause trouble when y'know- he desires for something. Maybe, just maybe.. she will soon see the real him. All the truth behind a dark person like himself.

"I hate you," she rolled her eyes, but she wasn't serious in fact she was just teasing him.

It took him a few seconds to make out a word, as he scoffed, "I hate you more, little dweeb."

They both take hold of quite some silence. They both took note of every single move the other opponent does. 

Something Draco couldn't comprehend, was that he always felt sudden urge to get swallowed by a black hole because of his nervousness whenever he's around her.

He's supposed to be seen as the dominate person, whatever he wishes- he receives them. Like a powerful man just like what his father wanted for him to be.

But when he's with her, it's as if he experience mixed feelings. He'll feel like his heart was bouncing, or tense up. He never felt this way before, especially being next to a nerdy person.

Cora decided to break the silence and spoke, "why did you go up here?"

"I can ask you the same thing." He replied briskly.

"But I asked you firs-"

"And I asked you second." He raised his voice, then chuckling after.

This man's stubbornness is completely maddening.

She exhaled deeply, "Fine. I just needed to clear my mind, that's all." She nervously faced him and began stuttering, "y-you?"

"I've always been here since last year. This was my spot." He highlighted his words and tighten his grip on the railings. "But since I have an unexpected peasant with me, I'll just clear my thoughts then."

"That's a lot of nicknames you have there." She snapped back, making both of them laugh.

There it is. She made him laugh.

For the first time in almost ages, they finally exchanged words to each other and mostly she made him laugh. She couldn't avoid the feeling as if she's comfortable with him which she finds odd since their whole years, she never even wished to breath next to him.

"Aren't you supposed to do weed stuff with Ace?" She questioned.

He resumed staring at the view and licked the inside of his cheek, "I can do weed stuff with you."

She widened her eyes in his response. It was unthinkably that he'd say that to her. She hid her face on her shoulder and mumbled, "I d-don't smoke."

"Oh, yeah you do." He started lighting the weed in his hands and exhaled smoke.

The smell of burning plant started to hit her nose, and she began to miss the way she used to smoke with Pansy secretly in either hers or Cora's dorm.

Until an unexpected scenario occurred,

"Here," he faced her, removing the weed on his lips. He then pressed the weed to her lips and guided her, "part your lips for me."

She lost her thoughts and decided to follow his orders. She slightly gaped her mouth as he let the weed enter her lips and placed them in between her teeth.

"Now slowly inhale," he commands and she followed. His eyes stayed focus on her lips, not even minding to look away. It distracted him that's for sure as nasty scenarios crept up inside his head.

Their faces were inches towards each other, their noses almost touching. After she inhaled, she carefully blew the smoke right through his face. Surprisingly, he liked it.

She grinned, making him smirk. His hand slithered to her neck and she placed her palms above them, caressing it.

He leaned closer as her perfume began to disappear and replaced by the smell of smoke. It made him- and even her, feel desperate for each other's touch.

He gave in. He hurriedly pressed his lips towards her, as the taste of both their lips combined with the taste of weed. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, and she tightened her grip on his wrist.

Her body was infiltrated with electric shocks, and her breathing became unstable. Her heart was pounding deeply. His tongue found it's way inside her mouth, and she welcomed them.

Both of them lost control, making the scene even more intimate.

spice next chapter, love y'all.

Thoughts anyone? Hope you liked it so far.

Vote if you're a human, or else...

Update: holy shiz, tysm for 400 views! That's so awesome <3 stay safe everyone!


	9. Eight

𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆 - mature scenes ahead, read at your own risk*

\- 𝐒 𝐎 𝐌 𝐄 𝐓 𝐇 𝐈 𝐍 𝐆 𝐒 𝐔 𝐒 𝐏 𝐈 𝐂 𝐈 𝐎 𝐔 𝐒 -

THE MOMENT HE DOVE IN for a kiss, her body abruptly let him. She can discern hunger on the way he moves himself against her and it was- amazing.

They kissed steamy and passionately at the same time. He bit her lip, with a devilish smirk, making her gasp. His hands went down under her thighs and commanded her, "jump."

With their lips still tangled, she jumped. He caught her small frame and wrapped his veiny hands under her thighs to assist her. 

She had never felt so- so desperate for a person, and the need for him grew. She didn't regret any moment right now, instead she was very fond of it.

He pressed her against a cold wall, and started making out with her. He pulled his lips out of hers and made it's way down to her jawline. He pecked sloppy and wet kisses to her sensitive skin causing a slight moan to emit from her.

Draco admired hearing her make whimpers knowing that he's the one who made her to. He nipped her skin with purple hues and bruises, and he doesn't give a fuck if people started asking her where it's from.

They'll all know it was from him. And she was his.

But not right now. Not when they aren't still in good terms of friendship.

He let go of his grip, the both of them standing. He lifted up her left thigh, and massaged them, letting her take hint that he'll go further.

His hands slowly crept above her skirt until he reached the hem of her underwear. She hasn't done anything like this before, as she felt anxious about it.

She felt his hand slid inside her underwear, making her gasp. She threw her head back, as the pleasure she was experiencing were too much.

Soonly, his cold fingers found it's way through her clit and started rubbing them gradually. Her hands automatically glued on the wall behind her for support.

He raised her legs even higher to get more access, then inserting two of his fingers inside her.

"Oh God-" she whimpered, but Draco cuts her off and started continuing his business on kissing her jawline.

He added extra speed on entering her, with his thumb joining the rest of his fingers and focused his attention on her clit. And he did this effortlessly.

She noticed he was experienced and skilled with this stuff and she couldn't keep up. "D-Draco"

"You like that?" He lazily asked her with his hoarse voice. And truthfully, it made her even more wetter.

"Y-yes, keep- keep going." She started stuttering out words, and her eyes rolled through the back of her head at how she felt.

His other hand climbed back up to her breasts and toyed with it. It even added intensity and pleasure, she couldn't make out words. She was speechless.

She shut her mouth close, anxious that Draco would be annoyed at her noises. 

Until the both of them got utterly startled hearing footsteps nearby. He quickly removed his fingers inside her, and placed them both behind his back.

She dusted her skirt, and arranged her tie to look presentable to who it may be. 

"And I thought-" Pansy's words were halted at the scene in front of her and her mouth hanged open.

Ace came from behind her, and quickly covered his mouth in shock. He pretended to collapse, but Pansy smacked his chest.

Draco eyed them suspiciously like he have no clue what's going on. He decided it would be best to hide whatever Ace and Pansy thought by being spiteful again to her.

"Stop fucking following me, or I'll push you off the railing." He scoffed, and unexpectedly he sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, licking them seductively.

Her eyes widened, and snapped back, "You're really blaming that to me when I was the first one to get here and you just randomly appeared out of nowhere."

"I think they're about to shag but we interrupted them," Ace whispered softly to Pansy amd she nodded.

Luckily, his whisper wasn't quite low that both Draco and Cora heard, "Shut up!" They both growled in unison.

Ace raised his hands in defeat, while Pansy keeps a close eye on them. "Cora, I should've told you how to properly shag." She sighed gloomily.

"That's disgusting." She lied.

Draco glanced at her and smirked, "Sure, totally disgusting." He nodded, and left the place without any word.

She builded up confidence in her words trying not to make something obvious, "Whatever seems suspicious to both of you, it's not what it looks like."

She stormed past them, leaving them two in confusion and surprised. 

"Pansy, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ace questioned.

"Yes I do."

She figured it would be best to head back to her dorm and she was puzzled and worried for herself.

Not only did she not follow her mother's instructions on avoiding this man, instead she let the both of them closer.

Why in the bloody world does this message appeared to her room in the exact same time were her relationship with Draco was getting better. Or in that case- probably it's called friendship or who knows?

Sauntering past rooms, and corridors, letting her curiosity get the best of her, she felt a cold hand grasp on her wrist and yanked her into a small- dark spot because of the shadows.

It caused her to almost squeak but luckily her hands slapped her mouth quickly. "Heavens-"

"I think it's time to continue where we left off," his hands on her wrist loosened and wandered through her body. "Don't you think?"

He likes having it his way- everything he desires shall be done. Although her craving for something did not stop her, instead it only grew.

"I-" she struggled to form out words, but Draco shushed her with his fingers.

"Shh.." He murmured, "come here."

They instantly left the place and went inside an empty classroom near. He closed and locked the door then facing her.

She glanced down feeling uneasy but Draco lifted her chin making her look at his tall shape. "Does this makes you uncomfortable?"

Yes, because you randomly dragged a person who is minding their own business just to demand on having sex with you in a random classroom, you literal manwhore,

She shook her head, and he gets the memo immediately. "Good girl, now get over there."

She positioned herself to sitting on a desk, and waited for him. Once he stood in front of her, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers hungrily. As they undergo a passionate yet aggressive kiss, they were both longing for each other. But of course, no one would admit it.

Their heads swayed because of the intensity as they let both their tongues plunge, and swirl inside the other. Her hands went between the buttons on his shirt, gesturing him to remove.

Quickly, he started unbuttoning his, while maintaining their lips connected. Once he was done, Draco let her hands crawl into every part of him, letting her admire his body.

Her hands unexpectedly trailed down to his boxers, and felt his rock hard erection from inside. She can't let him stay long, and with that, she started unbuckling his pants. The sound of metal hitting the floor made her shudder.

As he pulled his pants as well as his boxers down, his erection sprung out of it. She gasped at the view since she didn't anticipated for it to be this large, and she figured it wouldn't fit.

Stop your thoughts Cora and just go with his every move.

"Told you it was your lost." He snickered, but it only made her want to shove it inside her mouth all in until her eyes water begging for him to stop.

She rolled her eyes and got up the desk. She dropped down on her knees, as his erection were on her eye level. She began stroking them unhurriedly at first, making strong eye contact with him.

Soon her tongue got in tact on the peak of his dick, swirling them causing him to make a slight groan. It would be music to her ears once he started moaning like crazy, but only if she did a great job.

Using her hand, she fastened on pumping his dick and kept her tongue continue to lick his tip. He grabbed her head, forcing her to keep going as she fully took it all in. She shoved every inches of him inside her small mouth, trying her best not to gag.

She felt the his whole dick through her throat, and he was too big yet she enjoyed it. "Fuck-" Draco whispered, and it only encouraged her to make him feel satisfied.

More groans was created in his mouth but it was too low, he could only hear himself. Her eyes started watering, as a drop of tear streamed down to her cheeks and Draco started thrusting his hips to her face to let her take everything even more and she liked it. 

He wasn't going to let himself cum when he still hasn't fucked her yet. He reached for his dick and pulled it out of her swollen mouth. Slowly, he licked her lips and placed her on the desk once again.

Her body layed flat on the desk as he leaned over her, planting warm and wet kisses to her jawline, to her neck and down to her chest. He did the same to both her shirt and skirt, hastily removing them from her and threw them somewhere on the ground.

His hands crept inside her underwear, and resumed sucking the skin on her neck. He leaves trails of slight bruises down from her stomach. She gasped sharply when he felt his cold fingers rub against her clit.

"Draco-" she moaned lowly, while his thumb continued playing on her clit. He then tugs her underwear and she lifted her waist to remove them. He tossed it on the ground as well, and spread my legs further. 

She felt uncomfortable being fully exposed to him and felt her cheeks blush. He placed a sloppy kiss on her thighs then to her heat, causing her to slip another moan. "Oh my God-"

He pulled her waist closer to his mouth and she rapidly felt his tongue pressed to her heat. She inhaled deeply as his cold rings was burried on her skin causing her to jolt. Rubbing her clit with his thumb, he massages the rest with his other fingers.

Her legs wrapped around his head, gesturing him to continue. It encourages him even more as he started sucking her heat, and inserted two of his fingers inside her gradually all at once.

She couldn't say the amount of pleasure she was feeling right now, and it does feel the best, to be honest. With that, he instantly stopped making her frown her eyebrows, unsatisfied.

"Save'em for later." He mumbled heavily and located himself in between her legs. He took out his dick and stroked them at first. She wasn't ready for the pain to cause her again, and it would surely be bloody tough on bearing with his size.

Both their breathing became unstable, as he rubbed his tip in between her entrance. "You really are desperate aren't you?" He looked deep into her her eyes, making him smirk.

Without hesitation, he thrusted deep inside her causing her to let out an unexpected, loud moan. He chuckled at himself and pumped into her moderately so that she would get used to his size.

He fastened his speed, and maintained eyeing all of her reactions and took note of it. He lowered his head and roughly connected their lips. It was a messy kiss, and both their mouth gaped open and exchanged groans considering how intimate he made out with her was.

As he continued on bucking his hips into her, both their breathing become shallow. He pounded himself inside her deeply and faster, making her scream for the pleasure she was receiving. "Draco- please,"

"Fuck, you feel so good" He groaned in frustration. Hearing him moan was enough for her to cum, and that's how weak she was when it come to him.

As the hip-bucking and deep strokes progressed, she bit her lip and she knew she was about to cum.

"Draco I'm gonna-" she whimpered.

She bucked her hips into him as well while her eyes started watering once again to the amount of heavy pleasure she was having. As she almost reached her end, she let out more moans while Draco parted his lips and threw rolled his head back. Our breathing became raggedly until she felt him release his warm liquids inside of her, then she climaxed as well.

They both panted hard, as he stood up and wore his clothes back. The moment he was settled, she thought he would leave her but surprisingly he did not.

"How was that?" He spoke heavily, and sat down on a chair.

She rolled her eyes and display a grin on her lips, "It's-" she paused and gradually stood up and picked up her clothes, "Unexpected"

They both chuckled while he waited for her to wear her clothes. The moment they were done, he teasingly didn't helped her on walking as her legs started trembling and lost her balance.

He snickered to her, until he extended his hands for her to grab. "You're unbelievable Malfoy." She clutched her hand to his and tried to stand.

"Please," He scoffed, "call me Draco." 

Um- 2300+ words and it's 3am rn so.. LEAVE A VOTE!

what's your thoughts on this one?

I feel like this one has spice, yet boring. I'm so sorry if it is but I totally promise it gets better but if not- then bloody murder me.

Anyways, Cora's mind need some fixing. Stay away from himm!!!

Again, I'm grateful for all of you for letting me reach 500 views, that's a lot for me!! You guys are awesome!


	10. Nine

\- 𝐒 𝐄 𝐕 𝐄 𝐑 𝐄 𝐋 𝐘 𝐇 𝐔 𝐑 𝐓 -

The next day..

"ACE WAS SO BLOODY INTENSE last night." Pansy bragged, for possibly the hundredth time. "I called him daddy, and y'know." 

Cora stabbed her salad in front of her using her fork. It had been like a whole hour of Pansy complimenting how good Ace was, and she was starting to get bored.

"He's perfect." She added and freaked out like a hamster, when she saw another guy pass by and immediately catches her attention.

Pansy noticed Cora who had a blank stare, then she slapped her hands through her back. "Hey, are you listening?" 

"Of course I am." She proudly answered, and continue to poke her salad.

"Well, I can't blame you." She shoved a spoonful of salad on her mouth, and added, "You haven't fucked anyone since- forever."

"Or have you?" She narrowed her eyes and moved her eyebrows up and down, grinning at her. She resumed eyeing her suspiciously.

"Will you stop that or I'll-" Cora paused and dragged her plate of salad, and motioned that she will eat them.

"Not my bloody salad.. fine!" She shouted, and pulled back her plate, stabbing every single veggie and meat on her plate until crumbs were only left.

Cora laughed at her, before the rest of their friends joined them on the great hall. She was seating to her usual seat in the Ravenclaw table with Pansy. The boys scooted around them, making the remaining seats for the other Ravenclaws occupied.

Ace strikingly pulled out a pinkish rose, and tucked them behind her ear, "to my lovely fuck buddy." His tongue broke outside of his mouth and carefully licked her nose.

"I wish someone could do that to me." Theo exclaimed, randomly eyeing someone on the hufflepuff table.

"Being single sucks," Blaise included, and glanced at his 'crush', Olivia who was chatting with Harry.

"Have you guys seen Draco recently?" Ace queried.

"Not a clue."

"Probably sucking someone's pussy again." Pansy guessed, and swallowed her drink.

Pansy suddenly paused, and repeated the words in her mind. She slowly faced her best friend, Cora, who was seating noiselessly, and stiffly beside her. 

Cora then faced her as well, and pretended she wasn't hurt by shooting a forced smile to convince her. But Pansy knew what's going on.

"Or maybe sleeping y'know." Pansy added but it didn't made her feel better.

Cora gulped before clearing out her throat. "If you'll excuse me, I just need to go to the restroom." 

Pansy gripped her wrist lightly and mouthed a 'sorry'. She gave out a tired smile before heading off.

You can't escape the fact that Draco does uses other girls to kind of like gain power and to satisfy himself which is- absolutely disgusting. She figured that maybe she was one of those.

He all of a sudden started getting closer to her everyday and it seemed like it wasn't friendship. Maybe he was using her just like other girls.

As she trudged down the pathway, she suddenly felt out of place. It was as if something was off. She clenched her jaw and walked further in the hallways. Furthermore, it was an empty hallway.

Once she turned around the corner her eyes widened in shock, her heart stuttered on beating and she quickly slapped her mouth with her hand.

A random girl was pressed on a stone cold wall, and her hands traveled along his body. They were so inaudible, you could think that you were solely in this place.

She couldn't feel the urge to move and she froze from where she stood. She hid herself from a wall separating where the two of them were making out.

She was right.

Pansy was right.

How could she be so clueless on what's up with him. It was so obvious and she couldn't take a hint. Of course he's toying with her! How could she be more special than any other girl, when all he sees in them are sluts.

Cora hoped she was the only exception in him fucking every girl he laid his eyes on. She thought she was doing something to him, like a spark or- or God knows what.

But maybe Draco couldn't care less. Randomly throwing and ignoring girl after he fucks them was wrathful. Overall, she just wanted to get sucked by a huge black hole and basically disappear out of the face of the earth, never to be seen again.

Crying? No. It wasn't on her list. Instead, she hoped for revenge. To let him feel the way how her heart broke at his behavior. It's time to make the tables turn.

It's a bad idea. She was too pure for doing this things. She debated them in her mind and left the empty hallway, and went upstairs back to her dorm. 

Yes, she wasn't supposed to let her friends see her cry or break down, but she couldn't bare the amount of disgust she feel for herself. Who even was that girl anyways? Did he know her? Are they close?

A single drop of tear streamed down her face followed by another one, then another. Her face where now stained with her drooped mascara, as she continued sniffling numerously.

Her doorknob twisted and surprisingly Theo came. "Hey Cora, you left your-" He stopped and noticed her sobbing silently. "Oh God, who was it? Mhm? Who made my girlfriend cry?" He grabbed his handkerchief and used it to wipe her tears.

She placed her hand above his, and pushed them away weakly. "Theo, you don't have to." 

"No, I insist." 

Warmth went on her cheeks and she can't stand but smile. Theo has always been her number one companion in every- and she mean everything, and it never failed to make her feel blessed for having someone like him. Their friendship aren't like any other, and she will never replace him. Never.

"So tell me, who was it?" He stared at her deeply, and abruptly his gaze fell to her lips. "I'mma beat the shit out of them."

"Oh, uh- it's nothing." She lied. It feels terrible lying to your own best friend. She wanted nothing more but to expose her secrets and break down right in front of him because that's what really friends are for. 

Theo know there was something wrong but he didn't want to push her and convince her to, when she chose to be quiet instead. He always respected her words. "Okay, if that's what you say."

Silence.

"Do you need something?" He asked her while swaying his feet on the edge of her bed. 

"I'm good. Do you?" She returned his question, hoping for something.

"Eh," he shrugged, "how about going for a stroll on the garden? I really need to go for a walk." He stood up and stretched out his hand. "Care to join me, love?"

She scoffed at his attitude before accepting his request, "I'd be delighted."

In the garden..

"Okay, your turn.. guess my favorite food." 

"That's possibly the easiest one, of course it's beef casserole" Cora responded deliberately as they continued on strolling around the garden.

"Correct, although they rarely serve it." Theo whined, before gathering out three fresh tulips even though it is forbidden to pick them. He collected them into a bouquet and handed it to her.

"Why thank you sir," she expressed her gratitude by accepting them as she sniffles, almost making her sneeze.

Cora has an eerie relationship with butterflies. She always think caterpillars were creepy and many people dislikes them. Then being a butterfly, they're history was that they were still worms, but how can someone like them when they change? 

Does she need to change for Draco to lik-

"Cora!" Theo shouted and she came back in reality and realized she was so far away from him. Probably she kept walking while daydreaming, she forgot about how slow Theo walks.

"Oh, my apologies." She trudged back hurriedly.

"Hey, did I remind you that Ace was throwing a slytherin common room party?" Theo mentioned, but she wasn't aware and frowned her eyebrows.

He nodded and flashed a woozy face. "Well now you know.. and all houses are also invited so it's probably a big party." 

"Did the professors let him?" 

"Do they need to know?"

She was taken aback with his reply and slowly nodded, "okay then, I think he's going to get in big trouble."

"You know Ace, the master of excuses when he gets detention." Theo recalls, "remember when he was about to get expelled because he pushed a random gryffindor on the stairs and basically died? and his excuse was that he was dared and blamed it on another student so they were the ones to get expelled? Yeah he got away with it."

Those memories from 4th year was so horrific, it made both of them laugh. Ace is just a stupid bitch. When boredom hits him, he does unholy things and always managed to escape them without his parents hearing his insane deeds. His that guy whose willing to do any shit just to enjoy his life while he still lives.

You only live once, am I right?

"So you'll come?" Theo interrupted her.

"If you're coming, then so am I."

I'm afraid of butterflies. They're just a hair-raising creatures with wings, but they're main body are worms. But if you love butterflies even before they were butterflies, then okay *starts stepping backwards*

Stan Ace for being a troublesome person.

Can I have someone like Theo please, like right now?!

Don't forget to vote and comment because it means so much to me! Ily all <3


	11. Ten

I suggest listening to Mac Miller - Self Care cause I promise it's so worth it. it's on the media sliding thing!

𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆 - slight mature scenes ahead, read at your own risk -

\- 𝐌 𝐄 𝐍 𝐀 𝐂 𝐈 𝐍 𝐆 𝐋 𝐎 𝐎 𝐊 -

"SO YOU'RE COMING AS WELL?" Pansy presumed, while flipping off different clothes in her brimming closet.

"Don't you want me to?" 

"Of course I do, we're gonna have so much fun there." She finally picked out a dress that was almost revealing. 

"And by fun you mean.." she let out a mischievous grin and glared at her, as Pansy nodded.

Pansy approached Cora who was seating on her bed, waiting for her to finish trying out half of her closet. She handed her a light pink colored lingerie, but she got a little confused.

"What's that for?" Cora questioned and touched the fabric and texture of it.

"Coral reefs, we spent almost two hours in my dorm trying to fit the perfect dress for me so..." She paused and peered at the lingerie. "I'll let you borrow that."

"Well does it fit me-"

"And I'm sure guys will be head over heels for you. I wore that last time and I swear everyone was captivated." She bragged about herself yet again, but she was speaking facts. She was there to witness it.

"Well if you say so."

"Well go on Corals, try them on." She jeered and shooed her away, then Cora walked to her bathroom and changed.

After a few minutes, she stepped outside. Pansy's eyebrows rose, her mouth opened roundly, conveying intense excitement for her. She gasped. She looks glamorous.

"So? What'd you think?" Cora queried, inspecting her dress since she wasn't used to wearing these types of clothes.

No one, literally no one has every seen her wore dresses.

Pansy studied her up and down, still in shock. "Seeing you like that is gonna make me bloody cum, I swear." They both giggled before checking herself in the mirror.

"I hate myself with dresses." Cora sighed.

"Shut the fuck up, not even a single soul has seen your curves, they're gonna bloody want you in their dorm for sure." She comforts her.

"Well, it's worth a shot."

Pansy escorted Cora who was tensing up, as she became nervous every second and step they take. 

As soon as they reached the large door of where Ace's party was held, the music was roaring that you can hear it from almost a mile away. 

The moment Pansy pushed the door open, and both of them stepped foot inside. The event was perfectly spectacular. Colorful disco lights were on the ceilings creating rays of rainbow lights, the room was utterly crowded with different houses. 

Her eyes roamed inside. It was a messy party yet inviting. Their were loads of foods that made her absolutely starving like slabs of rectangular pizzas. Canned sodas were all around the large table, as tons of students were circling it and playing some kind of game.

"Well, I better go find Ace. You sure you're comfortable?" She asked her softly and tangled their hands together to uplift her.

"Where's Theo?" She asked briskly.

"Uh- shit, idunno but maybe check there?" She pointed out a specific spot which was yet again, crowded. 

They both exchanged smile as Pansy abandoned her. She felt uneasy now and then, until she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

She spin around and saw a familiar face. "Harry."

"Cora" Harry greeted her and gave her the warmest embrace since they haven't spoken recently because of all their homeworks and maybe because she's hanging out more with slytherins.

"I missed you so much!" Harry said and let go of their hug before Cora planted a kiss on his cheeks. He blushed a little but hid it with his hand.

"Of course you do!" She yelled as the music started to get louder making their voices indistinct.

He struggled thinking of something to say, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, how- how are you?" 

"A little embarrassed, you?" 

"Don't get embarrassed Cora, you look absolutely stunning. And yeah, I'm fine too." He responded and grinned.

"Well, I better get back to mione, she's going crazy with alcohol." They both chuckled and let go of each other's grasp. Until she remembered asking something, she caught his wrist again.

"Yes?" 

"Sorry, uh- by any chance have you seen Theo?" Cora asked curiously.

"Oh yes, he's over there." Harry pointed another crowded spot, and she was unable to see him, but she nodded anyways.

"Thanks."

She was now, yet again by herself. Out of the blue, the atmosphere started getting cold, and she didn't have any cover since she was wearing something Pansy would suggest getting seduced later on.

Her eyes started scanning the whole room for her friend who is said to be 'there'. She pushed people aside to let her through till she finally laid sight in him.

Damn he was sh-shirtless..

He was in the middle of a large open area with thousands of girls around him, hyping him up. His left hand has a bottle of fire whiskey while his right hand was basically just vibing in the air. 

What bothers her even more was his prominent v-line and abs, it was fucking drawing her attention instead of looking up on his face. 

'what have you witnessed Cora? Fuck- he looks so good, no- mesmeric and fetching, yes, that's the word. God, look at that body, I wonder if it'll look good on top- shit what are you thinking?... But I feel like melting right now, have I mentioned he's wearing sweatpants, heavens I never thought of him being like this. Should I join him? Should I just continue staring instead? Should I probably tell him to out his shirt back?' 

Cora's imagination was abruptly blocked by a tap on her shoulder. She twisted her head and saw.. a drunk Pansy.

"Babe, holy shit- you look, you look fucking unreservedly irresistible, Heavens!" She giggled and burped after. She started swaying her hips in sync with the music with a drunken expression.

"Are you okay? You just gave me this lingerie." I took hold of her wrist, since her head is seemingly whirling at this point. 

"Oh," she glanced at Theo and her face lit up, "come on, let's join Theo." She aggressively clutched her hand and dragged Cora to where Theo was.

As soon as they stood in the open area, Theo noticed her existence and without consent, he pulled her close to his chest and held her waist firmly.

He drank a great deal of alcohol in his bottle before pouring the rest of it on Cora's body. She was completely shocked with his action, but at the same time a devilish smirk crawled up to her lips. There faces were so close to each other, they can smell each other's breath. 

Moments passed by, and she got utterly drank as well. The stain of his drink made her lingerie see through, causing the girls circling them, was joined with thousands of boys as well with hungry eyes.

"You good?" Theo asked her and laughed. She closed her eyes in a brief minute and nodded tiredly.

"You look devilishly handsome Theo." She couldn't think how she came up with those words but it's true.

Then she awoken her eyes, and it instantly landed on a blonde boy standing motionless in a corner, with a threatening look and a scowl on his face. She could feel his eyes burning on her but she couldn't care less.

With that, she danced even more seductively around Theo's figure, her back was pressed strongly on his chest, with the whole crowd cheering for them and throwing drinks on them to get even more wet and to force them to continue performing.

Theo promptly spun her around and looked at her with lazy eyes, both of them grinning recklessly. He hurriedly gathered her jawline with his large hands. Time stopped in a collision of senses when his lips met hers roughly. He didn't delayed a second and entered his yearning tongue inside of her mouth.

She felt so much sparkles happening in her stomach, as she pulled him even closer to hers. She used her teeth to bit his lower lip, and licked the roof of his mouth after.

In less than a second, Theo's back was violently punched with a man's hand. Theo grunted in slight pain and turned around to see, Malfoy.

"The fuck-"

He released another hard punch on his face, causing him to drop on the ground. He raised his fist again and threw another one, followed by another until Theo's face was filled with bruises and started swelling.

"Don't fucking go near her!" Draco shouted and tossed another strong punch as if he was trying to demolish him. 

"You don't even own h-" Theo was cut off.

Students started screaming here and there, "stop" Theo's voice was weak, almost like he could only hear himself, but Draco refused to show his frail side even though his on a fist fight with his friend.

Cora attempted to push Draco away but he wouldn't budge. "Stop it!" She yelled, but it was worthless.

"Malfoy-" Theo continued groaning as his body started aching in different parts. His other eye was now marked with a black eye.

"Cora-" Pansy tried to depart her from the boys arguing but Cora cannot accept her friend, Theo, being treated like this by his close friend for being- being- jealous?

"Go Malfoy!" Ace joined in with a soda can in his hand, cheering for them.

"Stop fucking acting like kids and end each other's breath if that's what you both desire!" Cora snapped back brutally as her shout made students stay silent, and gasp in fright.

Both of them stopped throwing death glares, and punches. Theo weakly wiped off the blood drooping on his mouth and Draco stood up harshly, clenching his fists.

Cora shooted Draco a menacing look intensely causing him to get faintly alarmed at her. She brushed past his shoulder aggressively and approached a suffering Theo.

"Theo, I'm so sorry." She held his hand and assisted him to his dorm who wasn't far away from their place.

Draco watched the both of them accompanying each other, and it made his heart ache. He wasn't sure why he said "Don't fucking go near her!" When Theo was actually correct that he doesn't even own her. Is he jealous? 

Theo's dorm..

Theo's body collapsed on his bed, still shirtless. He kept grunting numerously and hearing them made Cora feel miserable. 

She couldn't stand seeing one of her closest friend being in this condition. 'I could've ended Draco instantly if I knew this would happen.' she told herself.

She reached for her wand in her pocket, "Glacius" she mouthed lowly, as cubes of ice appeared on a bowl. She wrapped each one in a clean cloth before placing them on his bruises.

"Shit- that's so bloody cold." he complained and groaned as he looked at her deeply.

"Sorry" she mumbled and resumed healing him. She has now a good sight of his abs since almost all of his bruises were planted on his chest and stomach and a few on his face.

"So I'm your patient now?" Theo joked as Cora rolled her eyes. It's admiring how even in hard times he faces, he can still take things as jokes even though he's terribly hurt. 

"Yes, I'm your healer and I'm honored to help you so that you can shag girls normally again," she comforted him, as they both smiled at each other like imbeciles.

"Well I can- oh fuck!" He groaned loudly, as her eyes widened and felt sudden urge for something. 

"Oh God, sorry.. you're saying something?" She asked him, and carefully placed the cold cloth on his chest before proceeding to heal his face this time.

"I can shag someone right now." 

She paused in her tracks and stared at him stiffly. They both made an intense eye contact as he stood up, making himself comfortable in his position. He grabbed her hand lightly and placed them on the crook of his neck. 

Thousands of butterflies were begging to erupt from her stomach, as she tried her best to hide her mischievous smirk. 

"Theo-"

"Shhh.." he shushed her before connecting their lips together. No it wasn't rough, instead it was passionate and gentle. Even though she wanted things to get wild, she needs to keep him comfortable and well.

She let her other hand wrap around his neck, as they continued kissing excitedly. She placed herself on his lap and he gladly appreciated it. He gripped her thighs lustfully, before caressing them. 

She figured it would made him even more eager if she grinded her hips in his, so she did so. It was slow until Theo notices her moves, before making their kissing even more wild.

Cora pushed his figure lightly on the bed, seeking not to hurt him. She bit his lower lip causing a soft groan to emit from his lips, and the sound of it would genuinely make her desperate for more.

She started moving her lips down and lets them travel to his jawline. Theo tilted his head to force her to keep going and instantly, she got the memo. She started sucking his skin but only lightly since she doesn't want other bruises to add on his body.

They carried on, until they heard a heavy knocking on the door.

"Theo? I came here to see you." A female voice said but it was quite indistinct and faint.

Cora removed herself above him and sighed frustratedly, then unlocking the door. Pansy's face were filled with worrisome until she saw Cora and a suspicious look came on her face.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" She sarcastically asked and continued making weird faces.

"What - no!"

"Of course not!" 

She flashed her eyebrows at Cora and bumped their shoulders, "Well- I better be going.. Pansy you check after Theo right now, I'll be right back." She instructed her, before exiting the room.

Before she could even go downstairs, she came face to face with..

Draco.

Wow- uh, thoughts?

Shirtless Theo is just UGHHH!!!

I'm speechless about this chapter, not that it's good or bad or anything, it's just--... SEE I'M SPEECHLESS BAHAHA

Vote as always, and don't forget to comment.. I love seeing y'all's wacky comments. 

(2426) <3 wait is 2000+ words long enough for you guys or is it still short?

Were almost at 600 views guys!


End file.
